powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Demon Physiology
The power to use the abilities of demons. Variation of Mythic Physiology. Opposite to Angel Physiology. Also Called *Demonic Mimicry/Physiology *Devil Mimicry/Physiology *Fiend Mimicry/Physiology Capabilities User with this ability either is or can transform into a demon, an evil spirit, fallen angel or Satanic divinity. Most commonly user retains their general form but with some additions; horns, claws, fangs and tail are common, as are wings, more fit (muscular and/or larger) body and color change (red, blue or black dominate) but there are several kinds of demons who are far less humanoid, varying from strange, surreal or even absolutely horrific. For practical reasons demons can be divided into three groups defined by what they are formed from: Physical Demons aren't necessarily solid matter, but they are material/energy beings with relatively defined/stable form and often at least somewhat human-like mind. Most users that aren't originally of demonic stock have this variation. Note that demons of this group aren't necessarily any weaker than those of the other groups, they are simply more "solid" in mind and body. Spiritual Demons are completely spiritual beings, and thus far less bound to the laws of physics or single form. Many of them think in ways that are only tangentially relatable to humans, and their forms are both transient and often downright surreal. Ethereal Demons are often both the most powerful and ancient demons, in some ways closer to sentient concepts than anything else. As such, relating to them in any way is likely impossible. Applications Physical Demons *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition **Enhanced Combat **Enhanced Durability/Invulnerability **Enhanced Strength *Weapon Creation *Wing Manifestation/Elemental Wings Manifestation Spiritual Demons *Cosmic Awareness *Empathy *Energy Manipulation **Absorption **Barriers **Blasts **Constructs *Enhanced Condition or Supernatural Condition *Invulnerability *Malleable Anatomy/Shapeshifting *Spirit Physiology **Flight **Illusion Manipulation **Intangibility **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation Ethereal Demons *Ethereal Physiology **Elemental Manipulation ***Fire Manipulation **Energy Manipulation **Immortality **Intangibility **Invulnerability **Life-Force Generation **Life-Force Manipulation **Magic **Mana Manipulation **Non-Corporeal Form **Possession **Telekinesis **Teleportation *Extrasensory Perception *Omnifarious *Quintessence Force *Resurrection *Supernatural Condition Common Powers Following powers are among the most common ones demons may have: *Chaos Manipulation *Corruption Inducement *Curse Inducement *Death Inducement *Decelerated Aging or Semi-Immortality *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Demonic Element Manipulation *Dream Manipulation *Elemental Manipulation **Electricity Manipulation **Fire Manipulation **Ice Manipulation *Elemental Mimicry/Energy Physiology *Fear Inducement *Hatred Empowerment *Hell-Fire Manipulation *Human Disguise *Mediumship *Mental Manipulation *Natural Weaponry **Claw Retraction **Enhanced Bite **Horn Protrusion **Needle Projection **Prehensile Tail **Stinger Protrusion **Tentacle Extension *Necromancy *Nothingness Manipulation *Pain Inducement *Poison Generation *Possession *Rage Manipulation *Reactive Adaptation *Sin Embodiment *Soul Absorption *Vice Inducement *Weapon Manipulation Variations *Ala Physiology *Archdemon Physiology *Asura Physiology *Demon Lord Physiology *Demon Sorcerer Physiology *Demonic Dragon Physiology *Divine-Demonic Physiology *Imp Physiology *Incubus Physiology *Lamia Physiology *Personal Demon Physiology *Rakshasa Physiology *Succubus Physiology *Transcendent Demon Physiology Many Demons have different interests and/or they are Created for different purposes, so many have additional abilities, like Demons of Plagues, Wrath or other Seven Sins just to name few. For more examples, see The Lesser Key of Solomon. Associations *Ascended Physiology *Cambion Physiology *Contract Bestowal *Demon Creation *Demon Morphing *Demonic Arm *Demonic Empowerment *Demonic Force Manipulation *Demonic Machine Physiology *Demonization *Hellhound Physiology *Human Disguise Limitations *Some may have an unstable personality, even mistaken for Possession. *May have a hard time returning to normal. *May be overpowered by Angel Physiology or other holy powers. Known Users See Also: Our Demons Are Different Cartoons Films Manga/Anime Video Games Gallery Cartoons HIM-pic.png|HIM (The Powerpuff Girls) Films Red_all_dogs.png|Red (All Dogs Go To Heaven) Folklore/Mythology Astaroth.jpg|Astaroth (Dictionnaire Infernal) Bael.jpg|Baal (Dictionnaire Infernal) Buer.gif|Buer, the 10th spirit, who teaches "Moral and Natural Philosophy" (Dictionnaire Infernal). Literature Beranabus.jpg|Beranabus' (Darren Shan series) demon form. Fanoxean Book.jpg|Fanoxean (The Young Guardians) Live Action TV Lorne-angel-4836308-1024-768.jpg|Lorne (Angel) is a member of the Deathwok species of demons. ThornDemonsInfobox.jpg|A group of Thorn Demons (Charmed) Cole Turner.jpg|Cole Turner (Charmed) is half-demon. The Beast dr who.jpg|The Beast (Doctor Who) Azazel.jpg|Azazel (Supernatural) 9x21 AbaddonMain.jpg|As a Knight of Hell, Abaddon (Supernatural) is one of the oldest and most powerful of demons Callisto_the_demon.jpg|Callisto (Xena: Warrior Princess) became a demon upon her death. Other Monster Girl Encyclopedia Demon.jpg|Demon (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alice.png|Alice (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Alp.jpg|Alp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Amazoness.jpg|Amazoness (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Arch Imp.jpg|Arch Imp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Dark Priest.jpg|Dark Priest (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Devil.jpg|Devil (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Imp.jpg|Imp (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Kunoichi.jpg|Kunoichi (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Monster Girl Encyclopedia Lesser Succubus.JPG|Lesser Succubi (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Lilim 0.jpg|Lilim (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Succubus Monster Girl Encyclopedia.jpg|Succubus (Monster Girl Encyclopedia) Manga/Anime Hannah Anafeloz.jpg|Hannah Anafeloz (Black Butler) is a Demon. Claude Faustus.jpg|Claude Faustus (Black Butler) is a Demon. Sebastian Michealis.jpg|Sebastian Michaelis (Black Butler) is a Demon. KuroIIe12Cielasademon.jpg|Ciel Phantomhive (Black Butler) after becoming a Demon. Triplets.png|(from left to right) Thompson, Timber and Canterbury or simply known as The Triplets (Black Butler) are Demon siblings. Natsu's_image.png|Natsu Dragneel (Fairy Tail) after his apparent 'Death' over four hundred years ago, his older brother Zeref brought him back to life as END (Etherious Natsu Dragneel) Zeref's strongest demon out of all his creations. Though he's currently unaware of his status as an Etherious demon. 018-019.png|Mard Geer (Fairy Tail) After transforming into his true Etherious form. Mira.jpg|Mirajane (Fairy Tail) uses Take Over magic to take the appearance, abilities, and powers of a demonic being which is called Satan Soul. Neo Minerva's appearance.png|Neo Minerva (Fairy Tail) after becoming a Demon. TartarusDemons.jpg|Nine Demon Gates (Fairy Tail) Kappelmeister_Final.jpeg|Kappelmeister (Marchen Awakens Romance) is driven off the edge with Team MÄR’s interference and resorts to absorbing his own Ghost Chess henchmen into his body. After the absorption was completed, Kappelmeister obtained a demon-like form. Ten Commandments.png|The Ten Commandaments (Nanatsu no Taizai) are an extremely powerful group of elite warriors and the strongest amongst the Demon Clan. Scanty and Kneesocks.jpg|Scanty and Kneesocks (Panty and Stocking) Video Games Dante_Lucifer.jpg|Lucifer (Dante's Inferno) Miira.png|Miira (Dragon Ball Online) File_000077.png|Towa (Dragon Ball Online) Gargos.jpg|Gargos (Killer Instinct 2) Omencutproportion.png|Omen, the Herald of Gargos (Killer Instinct (2013)) DemonBoss BlackMasterSword.png|Demise, the Demon King (The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword) Ashrah7wx.png|Ashrah (Mortal Kombat) Sareenacutout.png|Sareena (Mortal Kombat) Astaroth H.png|Astaroth (Valkyrie Crusade) Baphomet_H.png|Baphomet (Valkyrie Crusade) is a high ranking demon. Demon_Lord_H.png|Demon Lord (Valkyrie Crusade) Empusa_H.png|Empusa (Valkyrie Crusade) is a dangerous dream demoness. Flu H.png|Flu (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon that creates and manipulates diseases. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) is a demon lord with very powerful and unique alchemy and magic and posses the power to grant wishes. Vepar_H.png|Vepar (Valkyrie Crusade) is a high ranking demon. 454px-Illidan_Stormrage_Raneman.jpg|Illidan Stormage (World of Warcraft) the Demon Hunter who absorbs the demonic powers of the Skull of Gul'dan. 0190 Arbus.png|Arbus (The Gray Garden) is one of the supporting characters. One of Kcalb's two demon cat underling. 0189_Ater.png|Ater (The Gray Garden) is one of the supporting character. One of Kcalb's two demon cat underling. 0130_Dialo.png|Dialo (The Gray Garden) is one of the main characters. Chelan's best friend. 0150_Emalf.png|Emalf (The Gray Garden) is a demon from the Flame World. He is one of Ivlis' underlings, and one of the antagonists of the game 0110_Ivlis.png|Ivlis (The Gray Garden) is the Devil of the Flame World and serves as the main antagonist. Father of Poemi, Adauchi, and Licorice. 0141_Kcalb.png|Kcalb (The Gray Garden) is the Devil of the Gray World. He is one of the major characters. 0112_Poemi.png|Poemi (The Gray Garden) is a demon from the Flame World. She is one of Ivlis' children and one of the minor antagonists of the game. 0188_Raspbel.png|Raspbel Preserves (The Gray Garden) is one of the supporting characters. She is Rawberry's older sibling. 0160_Rawberry.png|Rawberry Preserves (The Gray Garden) is one of the main characters. Macarona's best friend and Raspbel's younger sister. 0109_Reficul.png|Reficul (The Gray Garden) appears as the "passing demon" in The Gray Garden. 0064_Rieta.png|Rieta (The Gray Garden) is one of the demons from the Flame World. She is one of the antagonists of the game. She is a loyal underling of Ivlis. 0138_Yosafire.png|Yosafire (The Gray Garden) is a demon of the Gray World. She serves as the main protagonist of The Gray Garden. 0220_Adauchi.png|Adauchi/Vendetto (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) is one of the demon mercenary hired by Totsusa Kingdom to invade the Blue Sea. Poemi's older brother. 0219_Laurentia.png|Laurentia (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) is one of the mercenary demon hired by the Totsusa Kingdom to invade the Blue Sea. 0195_Ver Million.png|Ver Million (Wadanohara and the Great Blue Sea) is a demon mercenary hired by the Totsusa Kingdom and a friend of Wadanohara. Category:Powers Category:Enhancements Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Mimicry Category:Almighty Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Mythological Mimicry Category:Organic Mimicry Category:Fighting Power Category:Spiritual Powers Category:Physiology Category:Evil power Category:Archetypal Powers Category:Demonic Powers Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Defensive Abilities Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries